Godzilla: Rise To The Throne
Godzilla Vs The World/The World Is The Titanic And Godzilla is the Iceberg~Tagline Godzilla Rise To The Throne Is A Fanmade 13 Part Science Ficition Supernatural Fantasy Crossover Film And A Sequel To The Fanmade Reboot And Adaptation Of The Japanese Godzilla Series Godzilla The Movie Based On A Future New Godzilla Series That Might Be Released Anytime Soon.It Features So Many New Monsters Although Some Of Them Were Old Monsters And King Ghidorah This Time is The Main Antagonist In The Film.It Was Distributed By Toho In Japan And Warner Brothers And 20th Century Fox In The US. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 1 Godzilla Resurgence Plot Hiroshi I.R.Navarro Saw That His Plans Are Being Trashed By The World So He Planned A 9/11 Type Disaster Against The World By Deciding To Do Another Nuclear Bomb Test To Wake Up Godzilla And Use Him as His Police Dog And Send Him To Bring Fear Terror And Perilous Times To The World(Even To Those Who Do Not Agree With Him).Two Months Later Kate The Wolf Her Sister Annabelle The Wolf Frodo The Wolf Cainface The Wolf And His Sidekick Killer The Wolf Arrive In Tokyo Japan.Later That Evening Kate Decides To Commit Suicide By Throwing Herself Into The Depths Of Tokyo Harbor Where The Sharks And Other Carnivorous Sea Creatures Can Eat Her But Suddenly She Met Cainface And Cainface Saved Kate From Falling And Frodo Got Mad At First Than Realized That Cainface Save Her.They Went To Dinner.Than The Next Morning Cainface Showed Kate His Videos And Than Later Cain And Kate Have Fun At The Party Playing Videos Games(Having Fun Letting The Games Main Characters Lose Or Fail)Etc.The Next Morning Kate The Wolf Is Having Breakfast With Her Sister Annabelle The Wolf And Annabelle Gets Mad At Kate Saying You Do Not Stay On The Safe Path By Just Doing What You Want You Stay On the Safe Path By Doing Everything God And Others Say And You Will Do Everything Frodo Say!!!!.And Later Kate And The Other Characters Attend Sunday Service And Cainface Tried to Get Kate But Hiroshi I.R.Navarro Tried To Prevent Cainface And Kate From Falling In Love With Each Other Because It Makes Trashing His Plans Even Worst Also He Believes That There Are People One Should Remain Separate From.Than Cainface Warns Kate That She's Gonna Die If You Don't Break Free.And Than Later Cainface And Kate Began Playing in The forecastle Of A Small Boat To Pretend that Kate is Flying Than Later That Evening Shortly Before Godzillas Giant Rampage.Cainface Takes A Video Of Kate Dancing Seductively With Her Blue Bikini With Worms Crawling In Her Body.Than After That They Get Chased By Sam The Wolf(Frodo The Wolfs Only Henchman) than They Finally Find Their Hiding Place In Tokyo Bay.And Than While Cainface And Kate Began Kissing Each Other In That Scary Moment And A Fearsome Giant Monster Known As Godzilla Who Is The Feared Of All Monsters became Rising Out Of The Darkness In Tokyo Harbor In That Super Fearsome Moment.Than Godzilla Begins His 9/11 Type Giant Rampage Through Not Just Tokyo But Also The World As The People Scream And Run In Terror.After Godzillas First Wave Of His Giant Rampage Cainface And Kate Got In Trouble In The Attitudes Of The Bad Guys(Even Hiroshi I.R.Navarro Himself) And Also Cainface Gets Framed By Frodo For Stealing The Magic Ring And Kate Falls Back Into Frodo And Frodo Places A Bird Cage In Her Head In Order To Punish Her.As Godzilla Continues His Giant Attack.Kate Rescue Cainface From the Prison And Cainface And Kate Began Escaping Godzillas Giant Attack And Also Mayor O Hare Ordered The Military To Fight Godzilla And Use Ships to Evacuate The People Being In The Peril Of Godzillas Giant Attack And Also Godzilla Continues On Attacking.Frodo Attempts to burrow Sams Gun And Shoot Them Both For Having Kate Jumping Out Of The Evacuation Ship And Back to The Attacked Burning City And Sam Is Beaten Up In a Restaurant By Cainface And Kate.As Cainface And Kate make Their great attempt to survive Godzillas Giant Rampage And When Godzilla is Finished Destroying The Entire City Some Fighter Jets begin to Make Godzilla Flee And The Evacuation Ship The Nakhimov(Being Hijacked By Annabelle The Wolf) Hits A Rock And Sinks Killing And Drowning Everyone(Including Annabelle) On Board.In The Aftermath Of Godzillas Giant Rampage.The Firemen Policemen Ambulances Military And Rescue People Are Searching For Survivors Over The Destroyed City They Rescued The Two Wolves Cainface And Kate.The Next Morning finds Cainface And Kate In the Hospital.Then They Planned Something to Kill Godzilla They Invented The Oxygen Destroying Bomb And In The End They Let Godzilla Eat And Swallow Them Having The Oxygen Destroying Bomb And Then Die With Godzilla(Killing Him With The Oxygen Destroying Bomb).After Their Fatal Battle With Godzilla Cainface And Kate And The Other Characters Find Themselves Trapped And Placed Inside a SnowGlobe Containing A Copy Of Tokyo If It Hasn't Been Destroyed By Godzilla By The Very Seductive Sister Of Princess Elsa Susan To Spend Eternity In Their Twisted Version of Hell. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 2 The Shin Era Plot A Few Years After Godzillas Giant Rampaging Of The World.Godzilla And God-Zilla Began Facing Each Other In Battle Causing All Of Osaka To Be Destroyed.Since Godzillas Giant Rampaging And Attacking Of The World. A Few Years Later It Seems to Be Happening All Over Again. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 3 The Heritage Era Plot Godzilla Anguirus Rodan Mothra Varan Kamacuras And Kumonga Fight!!!!. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 4 The Legend Era Plot Godzilla Battles The Many New Other Monsters For The First Time. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 5 Giant Monsters All Out Attack Plot Godzilla Mothra Baragon Varan Anguirus And King Ghidorah Go To War. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 6 Godzilla Vs The Dragon And The Man Eating Monster Plot Godzilla Battles Two Monsters The Dragon And The Man Eating Monster. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 7 The Legacy Era Plot Godzilla And All The Other Monsters Emerge. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 8 War Of Revenge Plot Godzilla And All The Other Monsters Go To War. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 9 Godzilla Vs Godzilla Plot Godzilla Battles Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part Part 10 Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah Part 1 Plot The Final Battle Between Godzilla And His Allies And King Ghidorah And Godzilla Foes Begins. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 11 Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah Part 2 Plot The Final Battle Between Godzilla And His Allies And King Ghidorah And Godzillas Foes Continues Than Come To An End. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 12 Godzilla Vs Godzilla 2 Plot Godzilla Battles Godzilla(Ians Bible Believing Christian Reboot). Godzilla Rise To The Throne Part 13 Godzilla Vs CharliieIspoopy Plot Godzilla Battles Charlie PoopyDog(That Ugly Version Of Charlie Barkin From All Dogs Go To Heaven). Characters Non Kaiju Characters Kate The Wolf-Shes A Beautiful And Sexy But Somewhat Annoying Female Wolf.She Is In Love With Cainface The Wolf.She Serves As The Female Protagonist Of Part 1(That Is Based On The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence). Cainface The Wolf-Hes A Wolf Bandit That Steals For His Love Interest Kate That Makes Him A Modern Day Robin Hood.He Is In Love With Kate.His Other Name Is Leonard.He Is The Male Protagonist Of Part 1(That Is Based On The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence). Killer The Wolf-He Is Cainfaces Sidekick.He Is Killed During Godzillas Giant Rampage When Godzilla Stepped On Him. Annabelle The Wolf-She Is Kates ill Tempered And Paranoid Younger Sister.She Played Violent Video Games When She Was Younger.She Makes Bad Choices.She Is The Chief Hijacker Of The Evacuation Ship Nakhimov.She Is Killed When The Nakhimov Hits A Rock And Sinks.She Is One Of The Main Antagonists(Alongside Godzilla,Hiroshi I.R.Navarro,Mrs Molnar,Frodo The Wolf And Sam The Wolf,) Of Part 1(That Is Based On The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence). Frodo the Wolf-He Is Kates Extremely ill Tempered Fiancee.He Is Named After The Main Hero Of The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy.He Is One Of The Main Antagonists Of Part 1(That is Based On The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence). Sam the Wolf-Frodos Only Henchman. Hiroshi I.R.Navarro-He Is The Man Who Reawakens Godzilla With Another Nuclear H-Bomb Testing In Order To Put The World(Also Those Who Do Not Agree With Him) In Peril In Order To Give Way To His Plans And Besides That He Tries To Prevent Cainface And Kate From Falling In Love With Each Other.He Is The True Main Antagonist Or Part 1(That Is Based On the 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence). Mayor O Hare-He Is The Mayor On Tokyo in Part 1(Based Of The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence).He Is Killed In Godzillas Giant Rampaging Of Tokyo And The World When He and Godzilla Are Looking At Each Other In a Very Tall Building And Godzilla Fires At The Very Tall Building With Only Him In It. Mrs Molnar-Hiroshi I.R.Navarros Henchwoman. Susan-A Very Seductive Witch/Temptress Like Woman Who Seduces And Collects Bad Characters And Place Them Under Her SnowGlobe Collection.She Is Princess Elsa's Older Sister.She Appears In the End Of Part 1 When She Places Cainface And Kate And The Other Characters Who Perished In Godzillas Giant Tokyo and the World Rampage. Kaiju Characters Godzilla-A Giant Prehistoric Amphibious Reptilian Dinosaur-Like Kaiju Well Known As The King Of The Monsters.He Is The Main Kaiju Antagonist of Part 1 That Is Based On the 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence And The Main Kaiju Protagonist Of The Rest Of The Film. Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla-An Incarnation Of Godzilla Later Known As Zilla Or G.I.N.O.. Godzilla(Ians Bible Believing Christian Reboot)-An Incarnation Of Godzilla That Is Strongly Resembles Another Version of Godzilla 2014.He Is Based On The Classic Godzilla And The Legendary Pictures Godzilla.He Is A God-Like Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Awakened By Some Nuclear Bomb Testing. King Ghidorah-A Three Headed Dragon Known As The King Of Terror Or Lord Of Terror.He Serves As The Main Antagonist Of The Film. The Dragon And the Man Eating Monster-A Skinny Dragon And An Obese Man Eating Monster, Anguirus-A Giant Ankylosaurus. Rodan-A Giant Pteranodon. Mothra-A God-Like Divine Moth. Varan-A Flying Giant Lizard. Baragon-A Giant Subterranean Reptile. Kamoebas-A Giant Turtle. Gorosaurus-A Giant Theopod. Godzilla Jr/Minilla-Godzillas Son. King Caesar-An Ancient Shisa. Krystalak-A Crystal Monster. SpaceGodzilla-A Space Mutant Godzillasaurus. Jet Jaguar-A Humaniod Robot. MOGUERA-A Giant Robot. CharlieIsPoopy-An Extraordinary Dog Who Poops On His Enemies. Battra-Mothras Evil Later Good Male Counterpart. Yogaro-??? Rogary-??? Gogary-??? Gigan-An Alien Cyborg. Manda-As Asian Sea Dragon. Dagahra-A Sea Dragon Once Designed To Consume Garbage. Mothra Leo-Mothras Daughter. Maguma-A Giant Walwus. Kamacuras-A Giant Mantis. Kumonga-A Giant Spider. Frankenstein-A Mutant Human. Sanda-Frankensteins Good Son. Gaira-Frankensteins Evil Son. Obsidius-A Magma Monster. Titan-Man Eating Titans. Dogora-A Giant Jellyfish Like Monster. God-Zilla-A Hybrid Of A Stegosaurus Tyrannosaurus Dragon And A Gorilla And A Whale And Many Others Classified. Trivia * Part 1 That is based On the 2016 Japanese Godzilla Reboot Godzilla Resurgence Has Burrowed Similar Elements From James Camerons 1997 Film Titanic.That In Both The Female Protagonists(Kate And Rose)Are In the Hands Of Their Villainous Fiancees(Frodo The Wolf And Cal Nathan Hockley).Both The Evil Fiancees(Cal And Frodo) Have A Bad Temper.In Both The Female Protagonist(Kate And Rose) Are Rich And The Male Protagonist(Cainface And Jack) Are Poor.Both The Female Protagonists(Kate And Rose) Want To Marry The Male Protagonists(Cainface And Jack) Instead Of Their Evil Fiancess(Cal And Frodo).Both The Female Protagonists Have Fun With The Male Protagonists In A Party(Rose Dances With Jack In Third Class Party.Kate Plays Video Games With Cainface The Whatever The Way They Want Mainly For Fun And Funny Purposes In the Bar Like Party).In Both The Male Protagonists Makes Artistic Sexy Stuff Out Of The Female Protagonists(Jack Draws Rose Naked.Cainface Takes A Video A Kate Dancing Seductively With Her Blue Bikini With Worms Crawling In Her Body).In Both The Male Protagonists(Jack And Cain) Gets Framed By The Evil Fiancees(Frodo And Cal).In Both The Two Heroes Make Their Escape From The Giant Disaster(Jack And Rose Escape The Sinking Of the Titanic.Cainface And Kate Escape Godzillas Giant Rampaging Of Tokyo And The World). * The Movie That They Were Watching In The Hijacked Evacuation Ship The Nakhimov Was Godzilla Vs The Eru Dragon When It Later Becomes A Horror Film Comes To Life That Is Part Of Annabelles Hijacking Of The Evacuation Ship.The Hijacking And Sinking Of The Nakhimov Are Related And Similar To The Real Life July 2012 Colorado Shootings And The Real Life Hijacking And Crashing Of United 93.It Is Also Called The SS Godzilla Of Tokyo Bay. * Susan Is Somewhat A Supernatural Being More Than Just A Human Being That Is The Female Counterpart Of Satan .Because Of The Way She Seduces People With Her Pure Attractiveness.The Way She Collects Bad Characters And Drag Them To Hell.ETC.And Also Because In The End Of Part 1(Based On The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence) She Placed Cainface And Kate And The Other Characters In A Seemly Restored Version Of Tokyo Contained In A SnowGlobe.There Is Also A Theory That She Is The Girlfriend Of Satan(Although She Has A Boyfriend Named James Molnar Who Is Deeply In Love With Her Because Of Her Pure Attractiveness Both Inside And Out). Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films